Beneath the Iron Fist
by Tink555
Summary: After the OWCA was destroyed, things take a turn for the worst. Everything seems to be crumbling into pieces as Doofenshmirtz gains power once again. Sequel to Gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! After almost a week or more of not writting or doing anything on here, I've finally gotten on here, and finish writting the first chapter of this story! As I said for the first story, this will all be in the second dimension. Anyway, enjoy :D!**

Beneath the Iron Fist

Chapter one

Candace ran through the crowded street, trying to make it home as soon as possible. She needed to warn her family as soon as possible. If she didn't, she might be putting her family in even more danger. She was small enough to slip through the crowds, but at times she still ended up knocking people over. Some of the crowds were just too thick to slip through.

"Mom, Dad! I have something to tell you guys!" Candace yelled as she slipped into the house, panting heavily. Linda and Lawrence ran out of the kitchen, a worried look on their faces. They came to Candace and pulled her into a warm embrace which made her realize how cold she was. It was dark and cold outside, and all she had on today was her usual red tank top and white mini skirt. She had been out since early that morning. She just hadn't expected to be out so long.

"Candace Flynn, where have you been all day? Your father and I were worried sick! We were about to call the cops to report you missing!" Linda yelled, pulling out of the hug to glare down at her daughter. Candace looked down for a moment, blushing a little bit. How would she tell her mother all that she had seen that day? She'd think that she was crazy! Or that she'd imagined it. That's what she usually blamed everything on.

"That's what I was about to tell you, mom! You see, I noticed Perry leaving this morning, like he does every day. But I got so curious that I decided to follow him, to see where he went. We went on the weirdest adventure today, mom! It turns out, Perry's a spy, and he goes and fights this scientist! And apparently, the scientist turned Perry evil, and sent him to attack his own agency. It's a pile of gravel now. He even stole a dying old man! We have to run mom. It's not safe. This man is planning on taking over the whole Tristate Ar-!" She was cut off by Linda.

"See Lawrence, this is why we shouldn't let them go outside too long. They always come up with these crazy stories." Linda whispered to Lawrence.

"No mom! It's true! I wouldn't have stayed out so long if it wasn't. You should know that I'm pretty good at being on time by now." Candace snapped, mad at her mom for not listening, and cutting her off.

"Pretty good. Not perfect, though. I'm pretty sure you were just out with Stacie, and ended up falling asleep again. You've done that a lot in the past, Candace. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you should be tired from your 'weird adventure'. Why don't you come get something to eat, and then go to bed?" Linda murmured, trying to calm her down.

"NO! I can't believe you guys! All I'm trying to do is protect you guys, and you act as if I'm just a crazy little girl! You guys are the most boring parents ever! If I don't say stuff most girls would say, like 'Oh my day was good. I just hung out with Stacie.' Or something like that, you think that I'm imagining everything! It's so annoying! I just give up! You guys may be my parents, but I don't think that I'll treat you like you are anymore. I'd rather have no parents then have you two as my parents." Candace yelled, running to her room. She was about to slam the door behind her, when she saw her little brothers, looking up at her with a slightly scared expression.

"What's wrong, guys?" She asked softly, kneeling down to pull them into a hug.

"You hate mommy and daddy." Phineas murmured sadly.

"No! I don't hate them. I'm just mad at them about something at the moment." Candace replied, feeling bad. She hadn't thought her brothers would listen to her fight with her parents.

"Don't be mad at them. They were only worried about you! We were too. I thought I had lost you." Phineas looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Phineas. I promise that you won't lose me anytime soon. I'll always be here to protect you, okay?" Candace felt tears sliding down her own face.

"You should go to bed. You're cold." Ferb cut in, pulling out of the hug. Phineas joined him. Candace nodded and turned around to enter her room. Right as she closed the door, she heard Ferb murmur one more thing. "We believe you, Candace. I hope this is one promise you can keep."

**Now that I've finally finished this, I'm going to go either work on The Dimensional Twist, or I may go try writting more of Remember, since I've finally thought of some new ideas for that. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Candace was woken up early the next morning by Phineas and Ferb pounding on her door. At first she didn't think it was her brothers. After what had happened yesterday, she thought it was that man. She tensed up, and couldn't move a muscle until she heard Phineas's voice.

"Candace! CANDACE! Mommy says that Mayor Doofenshmirtz has an announcement!" Phineas yelled, still banging on her door the whole time.

"And that matters to me?" Candace asked tiredly.

"Yes! Mommy said that he's told everyone in Tri- state Area to come. Maybe you'll see Stacy there!" Phineas replied. They were still banging on the door.

"Let me guess, you're not going to leave me alone until I come out?" Candace moaned, wishing she could go back to sleep already.

"Nope." Candace could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Ugh fine. I'm coming, I'm coming! Just let me change first." Candace hoped out of bed and grabbed the first pair of clothes she saw. She hurried and brushed her hair, then trudged out of her room.

"See, was that so hard sis?" Phineas asked. They were both already ready to leave.

"Very!" Candace exclaimed in a kidding voice…

"Hey Candace!" Stacie yelled, pulling Candace towards where her family was. They had just arrived at the crowded town hall, and Candace was just barely starting to look for her best friend when she was grabbed. She had freaked out until she looked back and saw Stacy.

"Hey Stacy!" she replied, having to yell over the crowd. She could tell her family was following them. She guessed that the only reason was to make sure that she didn't disappear again.

"So, any idea what this is about?" Candace asked Stacy when they got to her family.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Stacy replied, smiling. They talked about random stuff until the crowd started to go quiet. Roger Doofenshmirtz had just stepped out of the building. The only problem was that he didn't look like he was ready to give a speech. Or anything for that matter. He just looked confused.

"What are you all doing he-" Roger asked, getting cut off. He had been grabbed by two huge flying robots. He, like most of his audience, gasped out of surprise and fear. The huge city hall doors opened behind him, and a guy walked out, a huge smile on his face. Behind him was Perry the platypus. But there was something different about Perry now. He was made mostly out of metal now. Candace and Phineas both gasped seeing him like that.

"Thank you all for actually coming to hear me give you a speech. I don't like giving speeches though, so I'll make this short and simple. I am your new leader." The man said.

"Who do you think you are, barging in here and saying that you're our leader?" Someone madly exclaimed.

The man turned to Perry, and nodded towards the person. Perry shot him with deadly accuracy. The crowd gasped again, and Phineas started crying into Candace's skirt. Candace patted his head, glaring up at the man on the city halls steps.

"Well, even though that person isn't alive anymore, I might as well answer their question. I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Anymore questions?" Doofenshmirtz asked, looking through the crowd.

"Don't say anything about Perry, boys." Candace said, kneeling down. It was too late though. Phineas had already yelled the question.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO PERRY?"

The question rang through the silent streets. No one dared move as Doofenshmirtz tried to locate the child who had yelled the question. His eyes landed on the small group of kids who everyone had seemed to move away from.

"What was that?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Everyone stayed silent. The kids faces all seemed to pale, fear clear in their eyes. Doofenshmirtz gestured Perry closer. Perry pointed his arm at the kids, a weapon of some kind showing.

"I asked, what was that?" Doofenshmirtz growled, glaring at all of them. His eyes fell on Phineas, and he began to gesture at him when Candace stood up, determination in her eyes.

"Well I asked you what you did with my pet platypus. Care to answer it for me?" Candace shouted back. She knew that she'd be killed for taking the credit for the question, but she didn't care. She'd rather die than watch someone she loved die instead. Doofenshmirtz leaned down and whispered something to Perry. Right when he stood up, a flash of green headed right towards Candace. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be fast. The flash didn't kill her though. It only sent pain searing through her foot and leg. She fell to the ground with a cry, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. She rolled up into a tight ball, holding her foot. She could tell people were trying to say stuff to her, but she couldn't make out any words. There was too much pain to make anything out. After laying there for what felt like an eternity, she opened her eyes to make out blurry images. The first clear image she saw was her own mother. She still couldn't make out what she was saying, but she thought she saw her mouthing 'I'm sorry.'

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY MOM! IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE!" and after yelling that at her mom, she passed out to the sounds of running feet.

**After not writing on this story at all for a while, I finally got to writing a new chapter. I'll probably be writing a lot of new chapters on this story for now, because if I don't, a part that's probably going to be in the third book in The Dimensional Series that won't make since to anyone but me...**

**Anyway, feel free to comment. Don't really have much to say about this chapter XD**


End file.
